This invention relates to machines for smoothing ground surfaces.
Golf course greens are generally rolled or ironed for the purpose of removing footprints, ball-impact marks, and the like. The machines used are designed to function by forcing a redistribution of subsurface soil or sand; it is important that they do so without producing ripples or other distortions, and without undue ground compaction, as would inhibit grass growth. Similar measures are required for maintaining the uniformity and smoothness of clay tennis court surfaces.
A variety of power-driven rolling machines are commercially available, but as far as is known they are not entirely satisfactory for their intended purposes. Not only may the available machines cause excessive compaction and rippling, but generally they also lack adequate speed and maneuverability as well as the ability to closely follow and preserve existing ground contours and undulations.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel, power-driven machine that functions to smooth ground surfaces without causing undue compaction or rippling.
More specific objects of the invention are to provide such a machine which is fast, highly maneuverable, and capable of closely following and preserving existing ground contours and undulations, which is especially suited for ironing golf course greens, and which is, in addition, facile to use and of relatively incomplex design and economic manufacture.